EP169
All of the Oni Stars' Set! ~ Prisoner ~, Yo-kai New Series Conference ~ Witchcat☆Maginyan ~ and Children's Day is Full of Yo-kai, Too! is the 175th episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on May 5, 2017. Summary Plot All of the Oni Stars' Set! ~ Prisoner ~ Oni is introduced in stage, which overjoyed everybody. He called Oni Stars to introduce themselves, which is Fuu 2, Jibanyan, Tomnyan, and Sighborg Y. Once Oni called roll-call, the following 4 Yo-kai are countdown from one to three. Sighborg Y tries to hold the hands up slowly, but falls. After everybody falls to the stage, everybody laughs. The title card then appears. In an prison, the 5 Yo-kai are held capture after having "committed an atrocious crime." Oni then called everybody and stated they can't just stand around trapped in "this clammy old place" forever, and calls everybody to look for an opening and escapes. But Jibanyan stated that Oni says that like it's easy, just how are they supposed to escape the prison, and Tomnyan says that everybody have no chance and stated that besides he don't "meownd" lazin' around here forever. Oni calls everybody to quiet because the guard is coming, but Sighborg Y have no response. The guard passed by the 5 prisoners and walking for a while, before he leaves he left a key. An Oni noticed the key and Jibanyan and Tomnyan both stated that the guard is careless. Oni then says it's thanks to the guard that they can finally "kiss this dump goodbye" and stated that the tomorrow they will having a celebratory jailbreak party on the outside and they lay out lots of good eats too. While Oni is laughing happily, Jibanyan and Tomnyan get the good news that they can eat infinite chocobars and they both can't wait to get out of the prison. Then, Oni and Fuu 2 calls Sighborg Y to pick up the key, but he brokes his arm from attempting to get the key. Tomnyan stated that all of they hopes are crushed, but Sighborg Y got no response. Oni says that they're have no choice and he gonna have it to go, but Sighborg Y brokes his another arm. Oni sighs that it sure would be nice if they had a pole or something, and Jibanyan and Tomnyan both stated that they don't have anything like that, and they're couldn't bring any belongings inside. Enough of this, Oni tries to pick a key, but failed. Tomnyan stated that was awful, and Jibanyan says that Oni needs to be more careful, and Jibanyan open his prison cell and escapes outside, picking a key and drops it to the original postition, and goes back to his prison. Oni tries it again, but failed miserably and recieved bad things and critques from Jibanyan and Tomnyan. Enough of this, Oni escapes his prison and hits Jibanyan and Tomnyan's head, who's holding the cell door. Fuu 2 says that the guard are patrolling the area, and the other 3 Yo-kais back to their prison. The guard is patrolling yet with the same way as before, but he never noticed a key. Jibanyan then says that the guard are useless, and Tomnyan stated that the guard nowhere near fit for patrolling. Jibanyan heard this and stated that they leader is totally unfit for picking up the key and thanks to Oni that they're be stuck here forever at this rate. Oni heard this and comes to Jibanyan, but Fuu 2 says that he thinks that's enough, and they're don't need the key anyways, and they're out. Jibanyan wondered how they're get out, and Tomnyan stated that these bars just come straight off, and Fuu 2 stated that he can slip out like any "old" ghosts. Oni says that they first steps was breaking out of these cells, and Jibanyan says that they escape from the prison. And the gangs were escaping by slowing run off, leaving Sighborg Y alone in his prison since the cell doors are only one are locked. Once they escaped, they saws 3 guards got in they way, and runs away from them. The next challenge was just a wall outside of building. Oni stated that it's still gonna be a challenge to escape even thought they're outside of building, and saws that the prison gates are surrounded by the 2 moving lights. Once Oni says that beyond the prison gates is freedom in the outside world, Jibanyan stated that they're got no idea how to break throught the gate, and Tomnyan says that they're just about done for. A guard then comes to the prison gates and open it, going outside temporarily. Oni then says that the guard let the gate wide open and not locking, and Fuu 2 stated that whoever runs this prison should really think harder about the Yo-kai they hired. Thanks to the guard's carelessness, Oni stated that they can get outta the prison and "Time to get goin' and have our delicious snackin' party!" Jibanyan and Tomnyan imagined that they can eat infinite chocobars once this was done. First, Oni throws Sighborg Y (who was unknowingly escaped) to the wall, and after they runs to the prison gate without get caught by the lights, they got surrounded by the several Yo-kai guards and get beaten (with Oni says "curses!"), leaving Sighborg Y have no reactions while getting stuck in the wall. Yo-kai New Series Conference ~ Witchcat☆Maginyan ~ At the TV Touyo, Whisper stated that the "Oni Stars" segment is "truly a great hit." However, Whisper stated that he have been struck with an even more hilarious concept, which is "All Together, Whistars!" Everyone got no responses, and Jibanyan only responded "yuck." Whisper pleased that the plan it's not that bad. Once Komasan stated that Hailey and USApyon are joining them today, the both are stated that they're come here today with an idea for a new series. Manjimutt asked what's in the concept, and Hailey says that they're proposing a magical girl series that will capture the heart of young girls all across the country and they added in a cute, tiny animal sidekick to "make this a perfect package" and she revealed the series name: "Magical Girl Nyanmajo". Then, USApyon plays the intro of they test episode. In Mogmog Burgers, Nyanmajo and Nameki are eating fast food, and heard a women, who says that she's phone is dead, and if Nyanmajo got a charger, she like to borrow it. And Nyanmajo lend a women a charger so she can continue uses her phone. This, however, Nyanmajo stated that the magic can't do anything. After the test episode ends as Nyanmajo helped peoples by buying the flower to a young girl, and stopping the robbery; Komasan stated that was "high-larious", and Jibanyan says that "nyot" bad at all. After Hailey thanks them, and Whisper get an idea concept to "make them even funnier", which is "Magical Girl Nyanmajo & the Whis-Wand". Everyone got no response and Whisper stated that's just an idea, and Komasan announced that he and Komajiro got an idea to share, and Hailey asked what is it, which is the new series is "Mr. Crabbycat Returns: Club Activities Saga". Whisper and USApyon responded that the plan sounds interesting. This leads to the next episode. Children's Day is Full of Yo-kai, Too! Characters Humans *Nathan Adams *Hailey Anne Thomas Yo-kai *Gargaros *Jibanyan *Tomnyan *Fuu 2 *Sighborg Y *Usapyon *Maginyan *Nameki Trivia *Maginyan's transformation may leads to the design of the Jibanyan from the Shadowside series. *TV Touyo is an obivous parody of TV Tokyo, a Japanese TV channel that airs several Japanese anime. *This is the last episode to be aired on YoYo TV in Taiwan before the anime moved into Animax Asia. **Also, this is the last episode to be aired on TVB and dubbed in Cantonese. *This is the one of the anime episodes that Fuu 2 appears. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes